Power converters are used in many important current applications. In cell phone applications, for example, a single direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converter may provide a DC supply voltage to a plurality of separate radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers associated with transmission from a base station to user equipment. This common source of DC supply voltage is shared between the plurality of RF power amplifiers employing a common ground connection. Each of the plurality of RF power amplifiers often provides different power gains as a function of different values of DC supply voltage. The common DC supply voltage is typically adjusted to accommodate the capability of the weakest RF power amplifier. This action requires a variation in required input signals to each RF power amplifier to avoid transmission power losses. Additionally, the voltage transient response associated with multiple scattered capacitances is often more sluggish than desired. Therefore, improvements in this area would prove beneficial to the art.